


Dig Deeper

by superwholockedmoonie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort Food, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Spoiled! Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholockedmoonie/pseuds/superwholockedmoonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester to everyone was this strong and fearless man. Charming to some , an asshole to others. But for Cas, he was something so much sweeter ...and a little weirdo. Not everyone got to see what he does behind closed doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dig Deeper

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading! This is just a little something I wrote because things or people aren't always what they seem. But in a cute good way...haha read and it will make sense. Feel free to share with others, give kudos if you would like. 
> 
> Never forget you're amazing. 
> 
> -S

It was a sunny day in Los Angeles, California. Dean protested to reside there but the sunshine made Cas smile so how could he say no. They have been dating for 2 years but known each other for much longer. Thank goodness Cas was the one who confessed his feelings because Dean was sure he was never going to admit his unhealthy love for Castiel. It wasn’t until that day Cas swallowed his pride and spilled his heart out. Scariest day of his life but it was worth it. Dean was always worth it.  
To the world, neighbors, and strangers, Dean was this incredibly handsome man who was could charm you like no other. To others he was this blunt asshole who would come up with the nastiest snarkiest comebacks. To some and a select few, he was sweet as syrup and gentle with every world and action. Cas saw all these sides of Dean but never fell out of love with this man. If anything, Cas fell deeper and harder. Cas could never completely explain it through words. But when did Cas love Dean the most? It was Dean was being himself, his real self in their home. 

What nobody knew was Dean was not at all as his different sides of him portrayed him to be. He was quite the opposite. Cas loved to sit on their comfortable tan couch sipping his earl grey tea curled up to a book. He was fond of books and every chance he got, his eyes were glued to pages of a classic literature novel. Cas felt still and content with himself. From a far he would hear Dean singing an old rock and roll song in a squeaky dramatic high pitched. Cas allowed for his eyes to continue reading because this was not out of the ordinary. He then heard his significant other speaking in an animated voice giving instructions to nobody on how making the best sandwich to ever exist. “Annnddd, then you slather on mayo and mustard on this glorious piece of bread. Thank you bread for volunteering your bread abilities…yum yum”, Cas shook his head but still had his attention on his book. “Then fold your ham like so”, Cas unconsciously played this scene in his head as Dean was narrating. At this point, Cas was just staring at the words that filled the pages but unable to read. Cas heard the refrigerator open and he leaned back to see what was going to happen. A smiling Cas was leaning his hand as he let the scene unfold. “You want to gently place the rabbit’s food on top of the meat but no tomatoes. I go off and on with these red circle things. Sometimes I want you sometimes I don’t. No offense , sweetheart”, Cas bit his laugh back. Cas heard him hum loud as he cleaned up his sandwich preparation and the a pop of a cap off a beer. He then focused an intense look back on his novel quickly so that he would not get caught by Dean that he was listening to him. Dean entered their living room with the world’s best sandwich in one hand and a beer in another. He plopped himself down on the couch next to Cas with a achieved sigh. Cas slid his eyes over to Dean and saw him eating his hard earned sandwich. He smiled to himself and acted like he was reading. Dean was eating his sandwich with the cutest eating noises and Cas adored to hear and see him eat. It was unexplained but he loved Dean with a sandwich in his mouth. But it was the rose colored glasses kicking in. Dean looked over at him taking a swig from his beer and finishing the last of his sandwich. Cas still pretending that this novel was the most interesting novel it was good but not nearly as entertaining as his baby sitting next to him.

 

“Awww, man”, he heard Dean say to himself. Cas felt relieved because he could finally put away this slow paced book and give his undivided attention to Dean. But Cas had to play it off though like he was enthralled by the book and looked up ads if he was interrupted, “What is it, baby?” he shut the book and set it aside. Dean glanced at sheepishly as Cas and shook his head, “Nothing, babe. It is dumb. Keep reading, don’t let me bother you.” Cas squinted his at him because he knew he was lying. He scooted over to Dean and smoothed his fingers over Dean’s cheek, jawline and ear. “Tell me. You’re no bother to me, silly. Try me.” Dean looked straight across but nuzzled into Cas’ softies (as Dean like to call them) and sighed a dramatic sigh. “I tried to make a sandwich. The world’s best sandwich actually and it was not definitely the world’s greatest”, Cas nodded as if this was new information and made gentle understanding eyes. Cas always indulged Dean more than anyone. He always got shit from Sam for giving in but it was impossible not to. “And it kinda sucked”, Dean looked down at the crumpled napkin his sandwich was in, “You still make the best sandwiches, babydoll. I tried to make it exactly like yours but I suck”. Dean let out a small smile and looked up at Cas. He had the sweetest eyes on Dean and kissed him softly. Dean gave into his lips and held Cas’ delicate face in his strong hands. Cas pulled away with a huge smile. He furrowed his brows and shook his head at Dean, “You are the most adorable things ever, did you know that? How in the world did I get so damn lucky, baby?” Dean looked down with a blushed cheeks and a giddy smile. 

 

Cas got up and started walking toward their kitchen. “Hey you, where do you think you are goin?” Dean grabbed Cas’ wrist setting him back. “To make you a sandwich? What else? My baby was unsatisfied so I am going to make you one,” he looked down at shiny green eyes. “ Mayo Mustard, ham, cheese, no tomatoes right?” he smiled at the most loving eyes looking back at Cas. Dean was awe struck and nodded, “Exactly baby”, Cas leaned down and kissed his forehead. “Okay, one sandwich coming right up”. He purposefully walked into the kitchen to make the best sandwich for Dean. 

 

As he started preparing Dean’s sandwich, Cas smiled. This was the Dean he loved most. The one who was comfortable enough to sing obnoxious songs around their home , loudly instruct their kitchen appliances how to make a sandwich or the one who admits his mistakes. The Dean that had all his guards down and he was simply himself. Dean had never shared this side of him to anyone in the world. Not his past lovers, his family or his brother. This Dean was the sweetest to Cas. This Dean that allowed himself to be taken care of. The Dean that was actually a big ol’ teddy bear. The one who loved Cas with all he could give and more. Castiel always made sure Dean was happy in all aspects. But it was never one sided, Cas knew Dean spoiled him. Doted and gushed over him all the time. Dean was Castiel’s weakness and Cas’ weak spot was Dean. 

 

Cas finished up Dean’s sandwich and cut it diagonally. He arranged it on a plate attractively and grabbed a napkin. He walked in the living room to Dean playing a mindless game. Dean looked at Cas surprised and excited as if he was a kid saw his birthday cake. He shut his phone off and threw it aside. Cas handed him the plate and sat back down to his original seat. Dean took a couple of seconds to admire the piece of art. Dean picked up half of the sandwich and bit it. A loud satisfying ‘hmm’ came from Dean with a huge nod. “Mhmm, Mhmm. That’s it right there. The best sandwich in the world”, Cas and Dean both beamed at each other. Cas gave him a small kiss on Dean’s shoulder and returned to his book, this time with happiness stirring in his chest. He read to soothing sounds of Dean’s eating sounds and delicious hmm’s filled the room. Cas smiled as he bit his lip while his eyes readjusted to the last page he was on. Dean and Cas eased into the comfortable silence. It was days like this that reminded them of their beautiful little life together.


End file.
